The present invention relates to a circuit for driving a solenoid clutch, and more particularly to a solenoid clutch driving circuit for driving a solenoid clutch wherein a gap is present between an electromagnet and an associated attracted member when in the disengaged state so as to cause the solenoid clutch to engage without shock.
A solenoid clutch wherein a gap is present between an electromagnet and an associated attracted member when in the disengaged state is used, for example, in auxiliary machines connected with engines, one example being the car air conditioner. Since such a solenoid clutch is completely engaged in a single action at the time of the application of an exciting current, a large mechanical shock occurs on both the driving and driven sides of the solenoid clutch so that the service life of the clutch and the associated apparatus are shortened and the engaging operation of the solenoid clutch is not smooth. To solve these drawbacks, the applicant proposed a circuit for controlling a solenoid clutch for a compressor in which the pulse width of a driving pulse applied thereto at the time of the start of the solenoid clutch is made gradually wider so as to gradually operate the compressor (Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 191326/58).
However, although the proposed controlling circuit is effective for a solenoid clutch having no such gap, the proposed control circuit cannot eliminate the mechanical shock at the time of engaging a solenoid clutch which has a gap between an electromagnet and an associated attracted member when in the disengaged state. Since the electromagnetic attracting force acting between the electromagnet and the associated attracted member is inversely proportional to the square of the gap width therebetween, even if the level of the exciting current is gradually increased by the gradual increase of the pulse width of the driving pulse for driving the solenoid clutch, the solenoid clutch is instantly engaged when the level of the exciting current reaches the value at which the attracted member starts to move under the attractive force of the electromagnet.